


Warm Me Up, Love

by SnarkyBreeze



Series: You Ruined Everything AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri's Daughter - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, You Ruined Everything AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/pseuds/SnarkyBreeze
Summary: “She’s asleep,” he murmurs, pulling the tablet out of Viktor’s hands and guiding them to his waist, “and I’m cold.  Come warm me up, Vitya.”“Are you asking me to come to bed?” Viktor hums, rolling onto his side to lean his weight into Yuuri, falling lightly on top of him with an arm draped across his shoulders.  Yuuri wraps his arms around to hold him there, cradling Viktor’s head against his chest.  Viktor’s hair smells like ice and the onsen, cascading down in front of Yuuri’s face and tickling his nose.“Here or in bed,” Yuuri says quietly.  “I just want to be close to you.”





	Warm Me Up, Love

Yuuri is chilly. It’s really starting to get cool in Hasetsu, what with his birthday past and the GPF looming on the horizon. It’s nothing compared to Moscow, but Yuuri still finds himself bundling Eri up extra warm for her afternoon nap. She doesn’t put up a fuss today. She sits and chirps away as Yuuri changes her, curling up contentedly when he starts arranging her blankets.

Yuuri starts up the white noise machine and tries to make quick work of cleaning up so he can get to some warmth himself. He feels a bubble of warm, shiny joy in his chest when he hears his daughter’s soft little snores before he’s even done.

The clock says 2:55. If things go Yuuri’s way, it’ll be past five by the time Eri wakes up. And until then…

Viktor is in the family room, lying on his back under the kotatsu, one hand tangled in Makkachin’s curls while the other balances his tablet on his chest. He lets his head fall to the side, looking up at Yuuri with soft, adoring eyes. He’s probably just worn out after their intense morning practice, but that doesn’t stop the spike in Yuuri’s heart rate—Viktor’s azure eyes dark and hooded have a gravitational effect on Yuuri, drawing him over to crawl under the quilt as well.

“She’s asleep,” he murmurs, pulling the tablet out of Viktor’s hands and guiding them to his waist, “and I’m cold. Come warm me up, _ Vitya _.”

Viktor’s jaw falls open in something like surprise, a look that will never cease to strike Yuuri as absolutely stunning. The diminutive is still so new on Yuuri’s tongue, its impact on Viktor still so fresh and satisfying. Yuuri can’t help but use it as frequently as possible, savoring its softness and watching how it chips away at the other man’s composure. He scoots closer, pressing gently into Viktor’s side and letting his thumbs brush curiously over the bit of hipbone that protrudes over the waistband of Viktor’s sweats.

“Are you asking me to come to bed?” Viktor hums, rolling onto his side to lean his weight into Yuuri, falling lightly on top of him with an arm draped across his shoulders. Yuuri wraps his arms around to hold him there, cradling Viktor’s head against his chest. Viktor’s hair smells like ice and the onsen, cascading down in front of Yuuri’s face and tickling his nose.

“Here or in bed,” Yuuri says quietly. “I just want to be close to you.”

Viktor’s face breaks into an unbelievable grin, the kind that had taken Yuuri so long to trust because they had been so seldom seen before the two skaters had met. “Your parents are going to think all we do is lie around, skate, and eat,” Viktor says, pulling Yuuri’s hips tight against his with a little laugh. One of the only things hotter to Yuuri than seeing Viktor’s laugh is feeling it pressed into the curve of his shoulder, hot and breathy even through his sweater.

They’re beginning to get a little tangled, Yuuri’s knee slotting in between Viktor’s thighs as Viktor’s hands roam his sides, thumbs teasing beneath the hem of his undershirt. Everywhere Yuuri feels skin instead of fabric burns with restless excitement, something that crawls just beneath the surface and multiplies outward, causing him to crave more and more.

“I don’t think that would be inaccurate,” he replies, rolling on top of Viktor for better leverage. The small of his back just barely brushes against the edge of the table as he rolls his hips into Viktor’s, drawing out a small, surprised gasp.

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispers. Yuuri loves how easy it is to get him flustered, how lovely it can be to see his lower lip bitten and his eyes squeezed shut.

But Yuuri can feel something more urgent, more demanding pinned against his hip, hard and hot and unbelievably tempting, and it is becoming too much to bear. Heat thrums, sensitive and greedy, between his legs, and it is too good to stop. Yuuri lunges forward suddenly and catches Viktor’s lips in his, fingers playing hungrily along the angle of Viktor’s jaw. 

“You’re going to get me in trouble,” Viktor breathes against his lips, opening up to Yuuri’s kiss with a little whine.

Yuuri doesn’t care. He’s grinding shamelessly in Viktor’s lap now as he parts his own lips, tasting and teasing with his tongue. These days, any free moment they get to themselves is fair game for all the little, ecstatic ways he’s been dying to explore Viktor now that he knows that he can. From what he can tell, Viktor can offer no complaints.

Yuuri can feel himself slipping the bonds of his self control, dragging his teeth down over Viktor’s lower lip and chin to the soft, smooth column of his throat and biting down. His name escapes Viktor’s lips once more, this time choked and desperate, a soft moan that goes right to Yuuri’s groin and makes him shudder. He’s starting to feel the telltale slip of his boxers, damp as they drag against his skin, and realizes with a start that he’s already taken this way farther than he’d intended. They haven’t _ gotten there _ yet, not even for all the times Yuuri wished they would, wished he could express how badly he wants Viktor in every sense of the word.

From the very first hint of Viktor’s feelings, Yuuri has been dreaming about what the sex might be like. After all, he’s _ Viktor. _ He’s not shy about it like Yuuri is, even if he’s approached the subject with cautious apprehension ever since China. It’s been Viktor who’s been hesitant up until now, and Yuuri can understand why. Yuuri really thought he’d be the one letting his anxieties get in the way of taking this step—after all, it hasn’t been since Eri. If he needed a big enough reminder of all the risks he was taking, she’s it.

But Viktor doesn’t feel like a risk anymore, especially when he’s writhing and panting under Yuuri’s weight, his cheeks flushed and bright. Yuuri wants this, now. He wants sex with Viktor to be how he remembers that one chilly afternoon right on the cusp between November and December. He wants it more than he wants waiting or certainty—they mean nothing compared to the prospect of being even closer than they’ve yet been, feeling Viktor in the most intimate ways imaginable.

“Bed?” Viktor asks in between sighs. “Now? Right now, please?”

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate. “God, yes,” he breathes, crawling out from the kotatsu with Viktor’s hand gripped tightly in his own. The two shuffle with ungainly speed for Viktor’s room, still groping and fumbling with their bodies pressed close. Viktor clings to Yuuri’s back, his cock hard and begging against Yuuri’s ass, and Yuuri doesn’t know what he’ll do if he doesn’t get to taste that soon. Viktor’s breath is hot and sensational on his neck, but not nearly as much as Viktor’s tongue flicking and lapping at the shell of Yuuri’s ear, a feeling so foreign and so electric that Yuuri has to brace himself against the door frame to keep from dropping to his knees.

Once inside, Yuuri doesn’t stop to let Viktor think. He spins around and thrusts his tongue between Viktor’s swollen lips, herding him over to the bed with hands bracing his shoulders. Viktor lets himself be pushed back into the mattress, bringing Yuuri with him as he swings his legs up and collapses against the pillow, and Yuuri climbs into his lap, pulling the blanket around them.

“Hey, what’s gotten into you?” Viktor murmurs, pulling Yuuri down to kiss him gently on the lips. He lets his mouth wander, tracing a line with his tongue down over the curve of Yuuri’s jaw, soft and slightly salty from their post-training bath earlier that morning. He can still smell a hint of sweat on Yuuri’s hair, a dark, musky smell that makes Viktor keen, pressing Yuuri tighter against his chest as he favors the spot. 

Yuuri lets his head fall lightly against Viktor’s shoulder. “I’ve just really wanted… I don’t know, lately…” he mumbles, barely above a whisper. “You know, Vitya.”

Viktor jumps as Yuuri’s hand finds its way down between them and teases imploringly up his thigh, his eyes glittering and practically golden in the afternoon sun.

Viktor does know. He swallows hard, canting his hips just enough to feel the brush of Yuuri’s fingertips against his cock, feather-light but still sensitive as hell through the fabric of his sweatpants.

“Do you…” Viktor croaks, licking his lips. “Do you want to? Is that okay?”

He gets a mouthful of Yuuri’s tongue in response, a deep, hungry kiss that he accepts with a little hum of approval.

“Is that a yes?” he breathes hopefully, shuddering as Yuuri slides his fingers down to palm him fully. “Please say that’s a yes.”

“Vitya, I’m going to lose my mind if you don’t touch me right now,” Yuuri whines with another grind of his hips into Viktor’s lap.

Viktor doesn’t need to be told twice. Yuuri is already doing unfathomable things with fingers curled tight around his cock. Viktor runs a hand down over his hips and between his legs, a gasp escaping his lips as he finds Yuuri hot and dripping wet beneath his fingertips. Yuuri jerks his hips into Viktor’s touch and digs his teeth into Viktor’s shoulder, a soft growl rumbling in his chest.

“Oh god, Yuuri…” Tugging at Yuuri’s waistband, Viktor slides up the headboard until he’s sitting upright. Yuuri stands tall on his knees over his lap and shimmies one leg at a time out of his pants. His bare hips are soft beneath Viktor’s fingers as Viktor pulls him close, pressing a kiss into the hair just below his belly button.

Yuuri shivers, his hips bucking a bit as he squirms. Viktor steadies him, an arm around his waist pinning him close against Viktor’s chest while Viktor’s free hand brushes slowly up his thigh, teasing just beyond where he knows Yuuri is begging to be touched.

“Is this okay?” Viktor asks, unable to conceal how turned on this is getting him. Yuuri’s breath pumps from his chest in quick bursts, his thirst betrayed by a needy whine as he grinds down into Viktor’s fingers.

“Yes, it’s so good, Vitya, please…”

He can hardly contain himself as he presses his hips down, eliciting a delicious little gasp from Viktor and sparking in little sensitive spasms as the hand against his slit starts to reciprocate the movement. He’s wet. He used to hate that about himself—the strong, musky smell and the stickiness that never really seemed to go away between his thighs—but at the same time, Viktor’s fingers playing along his entrance are positively _ maddening. _ It’s hard to get too stuck in his head about it when all he wants is to feel _ more. _ From where Viktor has him pinned, he can’t reach down into his love’s lap or really do anything except for bask in the sensation. His fingers twisting and tangling in Viktor’s hair are doing very little to ground him, nor is the soft scent of his sandalwood shampoo.

“God, Yuuri, I’ve been dying to feel you like this,” Viktor says, low and husky, his lips still grazing along Yuuri’s jaw as he slips a finger up and inside. Warm, gentle pressure blooms deep between Yuuri’s legs, then again as Viktor pumps his finger slowly out and back in again, a little harder this time. Yuuri cants his hips with the motion. The drag of Viktor’s lightly-calloused hands is the only thing he’s really aware of now, except for the expectant throb that begs to be touched a little further forward, the greedy, over-sensitive bundle of nerves that’s starting to hog his blood supply.

“Vitya,” he whines, dropping his head to mouth desperately at Viktor’s ear. Viktor groans in response, quickening the pace of his fingers as he sucks gluttonously on Yuuri’s earlobe, his other hand gripping bruises into Yuuri’s side. Stars jump and dance in Yuuri’s vision as a second finger joins the first, thrusting up into him without a hint of hesitation or diminishing pace. The stretch is absolutely divine. Yuuri can feel himself clenching subconsciously around Viktor’s fingers, seeking out every last bit of sensation, until Viktor finally extends his thumb forward and pads teasingly at the swollen, aching bit of deep-pink flesh right at the meeting of his lips.

Yuuri still isn’t sure what to call it, to be honest. It’s gotten bigger the longer he’s been on testosterone, but he isn’t certain he’s ready to call it a ‘cock’ like some of his transmasc friends from the States. ‘Clit’ seems most apt, but aside from being distinctly feminine, the word feels so lewd—more so than he could ever hear coming from his own mouth.

Then again, the sounds that spill from his lips when flames erupt under Viktor’s touch are pretty lewd in themselves. 

“Yes, Vitya, don’t stop that, please…”

Again, he’s earned himself the distinct pleasure of feeling Viktor’s chuckle pressed into his skin, this time wrapped around a bit of neck he’s been attending to diligently. Viktor holds firm for a moment, letting Yuuri roll his hips indulgently down into his hand again and again.

“Are you sure? I was going to ask if I could taste you,” he says without letting go of the bit of Yuuri’s shoulder between his teeth. “I’ve been wanting to for so long.”

He lets out a deep, hungry groan of his own as the words leave his lips, probably because they’ve made Yuuri noticeably wetter almost instantly. The press of Viktor’s fingers against his insides is two parts pleasure, one part pain as it leaves Yuuri aching for more, for faster, harder, anything that will ease the growing want deep inside him.

“Oh, wait, no, please do that,” he babbles into the shell of Viktor’s ear. “Please, please do that.”

Viktor practically throws him down at the permission, pulling out so suddenly that Yuuri lets out a little involuntary whine of protest at the sudden lack of stimulation. He brings his fingers to his lips, and—oh god, Yuuri has never seen anything so dirty, so _ hot— _he makes slow work of licking each cum-slicked finger clean.

Yuuri’s going to die here. What has he gotten himself into? Viktor is so ridiculously sexy, his cheeks and neck flushed bright red and his lips wet and bruised from kissing, and so flippant with how he dares Yuuri out of his comfort zone.

Yuuri doesn’t even know the boundaries anymore—at least for now, he’s on board with whatever Viktor has for him. He scoots backward on the bed, pillow be damned, and spreads his legs wide. He’s practically in a full split, but he doesn’t care. He’d bend himself in half if he could.

Viktor’s jaw goes slightly slack at the sight of him, spread out and waiting in front of him like this. It feels good, the way those blue eyes pierce him so ravenously, the barely-perceptible hitch in Viktor’s breath as he wets his lips.

“Yuuri, you’re…”

“—a mess, I know,” Yuuri pants. “Sorry, I…”

“No.” Viktor shakes his head, pulling off his shirt in one fluid, eager motion. “You’re _ beautiful.” _

The praise falls heavy over Yuuri. He’s pretty sure his heart stops for just a moment, to see Viktor flushed and hard and _ saying that _ as he lowers himself down slowly, reverently, between Yuuri’s legs. It’s more than he ever could have fantasized about—and to say he hasn’t _ definitely _ fantasized about this exact moment would be an outright lie. He’s wanted Viktor in this position so many times when they just couldn’t have it, and infinitely more before that, before whatever weird providence had brought his idol to Hasetsu to coach him.

The sensation of not being touched is becoming too much to bear. Yuuri wiggles his hips impatiently, and he is delighted to witness the moment Viktor’s brain short-circuits before he dives in to press hot, silky-smooth lips against Yuuri’s vulva. Yuuri has to bite his fist to keep from crying out. It’s all the satisfaction he’s been aching for all at once. He bucks up into Viktor’s mouth, gasping when Viktor wraps two strong arms around his thighs and holds him there, immobilized once again. Without any wiggle room, every minuscule movement of Viktor’s tongue goes straight to his head. Little shocks and starts and unbelievable heat have him desperately trying to angle his hips forward _ just a bit, _ chasing something bigger, something…

With a deep groan that sounds shockingly like the reaction to his first bite of katsudon, Viktor find’s Yuuri’s… his _ cock, _ he wants to call it that—and lets his lips slide, plush and pouty, over it, sucking it in to tease at it with the very tip of his tongue.

Vision going white, fisting the sheets on either side of him, Yuuri arches his back with a yelp, his shoulders rising off the mattress as a wave of spastic energy crashes over him, then another. It isn’t stopping, not as long as Viktor is holding him there, all of his attention focused on his glans. The obscene sounds of his slurping are enough to have Yuuri precariously riding the edge of orgasm, ready to spill over any second.

When he manages to open his eyes, he finds Viktor losing himself between his legs, pressing long, belabored breaths out through his nostrils as he laps away at Yuuri’s cock, his cheeks and nose and chin sloppy and wet. His hair is starting to stick to his forehead with sweat, and Yuuri can’t help but thread his fingers through those fine, silver strands and let them become entangled, pulling Viktor into him as the telltale sparks signal another eruption of overwhelming pleasure.

“Shhh, _ solnyshko,” _ Viktor chuckles, each syllable fire against his slit as Yuuri realizes he’s been babbling obscene nonsense. “I wish you knew how good you taste, love.”

“Then come kiss me,” Yuuri pants, tugging unintentionally at Viktor’s hair and causing him to start with a sharp, satisfied gasp. Viktor crawls forward, trailing slick, sticky kisses up Yuuri’s stomach until they’re face to face, Viktor’s weight pressing Yuuri into the mattress as the sharp, heady smell of sex overwhelms the rest of his senses. Viktor kisses him soft and sweet at first, letting Yuuri set the pace. The slick of his lips is sour and bitter, though not altogether unpleasant, and Yuuri wastes no time in painting kisses open-mouthed along his face. Unable to resist how each press of his lips has Viktor frotting harder into his lap through his sweatpants, he pulls away with a teasing grin.

“Do you really think it tastes that good?” he asks, transfixed at how Viktor’s eyes snap up to meet his.

“Almost as good as katsudon,” Viktor quips, licking the rest of Yuuri off his lips. “Mmn, _ Yuuri…” _ He trails off, mouthing at the curve of Yuuri’s jaw. Yuuri tightens his grip on Viktor’s hair once more and brings him back to attention.

“We need condoms,” he says urgently, suddenly worried they’ve gotten themselves into something they can’t talk all the way—what if Viktor doesn’t have any? _ Yuuri _ definitely doesn’t have any, and he’s in no state to go out and…

“Ah, yes, one moment,” Viktor breathes, pushing himself up and reaching behind him to produce a small, shiny packet from the bedside stand. 

“Did you just _ have _ those?” Yuuri laughs, covering his face with his hands. Viktor hardly looks sheepish at the accusation; in fact, he seems fairly indignant.

“I may have had some… _ expectations _ when I came to be your coach,” he admits. “Which, might I add, must have been justified, because here we are.”

Yuuri laughs. “I should have known you were only after me for my body,” he snarks, tugging Viktor’s hips back toward him. _ “Vitya, _ come back.”

Viktor melts at the sound of the diminutive, crashing down beside Yuuri and snuggling close to him as he fumbles with the condom. Yuuri eagerly pulls down Viktor’s sweats. Viktor naked is no new phenomenon. They see each other in the buff almost daily at this point between locker rooms and soaks in the onsen. Yuuri’s pretty sure he’s even seen Viktor half-hard in the past, keyed up and trying not to let his arousal show as they bathed together. But Viktor’s cock twitching and already leaking precome was a privilege that Yuuri can’t believe he’s qualified for. Before Viktor can even get the condom out of the wrapper, Yuuri grips him at the base and takes him between his lips, swirling his tongue playfully around the head.

“Yuuri, what—Yu_ uriYuuriYuuriwait!” _ Viktor cries, his hips jerking uncontrollably. “I’m not gonna last!” Yuuri likes that. He likes that he can do that. He looks up and meets Viktor’s eye, smiling with his lips still wrapped around his shaft, before sitting up again and wiping the spit off his chin.

“Can we have sex now?” he asks cheekily, shimmying his shoulders in that way he knows makes Viktor weak. If this is the effect a little bit of attention and pampering has on him, he’s in trouble. He’s having too much fun giving Viktor everything he wants—and getting everything he wants in return.

Sweat is beading at Viktor’s temples now as he rolls the condom over his erection, his eyes raking hawkishly over Yuuri’s body as he does so.

“Shirt off,” he rasps, crawling forward and tugging Yuuri’s sweater up to his armpits. Yuuri does the job the rest of the way as Viktor steps fully out of his sweatpants. For a moment, they just sit looking at one another, taking one another in fully naked and fully aroused, until Viktor can take it no longer. He pushes Yuuri back into the pillows with a low, rumbling growl and drags his teeth across Yuuri’s chest as he lines himself up with Yuuri’s entrance.

“Is this okay?” 

Yuuri dizzies himself from nodding so rapidly, and he reaches up to entwine his arms around Viktor’s neck to ground himself. The press of Viktor’s head against his slit has him back to squirming and seeking, and he can tell from the breathless grin beaming down at him that Viktor is enjoying being a tease just as much as Yuuri. He’s about to start begging when Viktor braces himself, bracketing Yuuri’s shoulders with his arms, and snaps his hips forward.

_ “Vity—” _ Yuuri squeaks, his yell muffled by Viktor’s lips against his own as Viktor thrusts into him again and again, each roll of his hips blooming deep in Yuuri’s abdomen and building on the sensation of the one before it. Viktor kisses him in a clash of tongue and teeth that he can barely reciprocate. The only thing on his mind is the feeling of Viktor filling him—of Viktor _ fucking _ him, a shimmering white energy that has begun to shut him down from just beneath the surface.

Viktor snaps his hips hard once more, bringing a hand down to paw clumsily at Yuuri’s cock. The combination of deep, lavish sensation and intense, frantic stimulation is too much; Yuuri has about half a moment’s warning before his body seizes, a burst of crackling, breathless energy that has him clenching down on Viktor’s cock just to feel like he’s holding himself together. Tears stream from his eyes, and for a moment, it’s like his skull is going to burst out of the top of his head, and then it passes, and Yuuri goes boneless.

A heady whine escapes Viktor’s throat, the rhythm of his hips stuttering as he swallows hard.

“I can’t… Yuuri, I’m gonna…” he keens as he buries himself deep inside, frozen as Yuuri was for just a moment before collapsing on top of him.

Together, they’re a sweaty, trembling mess. Almost immediately, the chilly air catches back up with them—after discarding the condom and grabbing a towel, Viktor pulls his blanket back up over the both of them and pulls Yuuri close, curling around him to spoon with a satisfied sigh.

“God, I needed that,” he mutters weakly, nuzzling into the curve of Yuuri’s shoulder. Whatever is uttered after that is in jumbled Russian punctuated with little kisses, but Yuuri doesn’t bother to ask what it means.

“Mmm,” he hums in agreement, stretching his back catlike to press his hips back into Viktor’s. “Thank goodness the kid slept.”

“She’ll never do it again,” Viktor says mournfully.

“Oh no, you’re right.”

As if on cue, Eri’s babbling buzzes from the monitor on the bedside stand, sleepy but content. Yuuri groans, burying his face into the pillow.

“Well, it was nice while it lasted,” he laments. “Let’s do it again when she’s old enough for extracurriculars.”

He’s hoping to make Viktor laugh, but a pause hangs between them instead. Viktor must be holding his breath, because the only sound that cuts through the silence is Eri playing in her crib in the other room.

“Vitya?”

“You want me around when she’s old enough for extracurriculars.” Amazement shines in Viktor’s voice as he squeezes Yuuri hard enough to crush him. “If I have to wait that long to eat you out again, I might go crazy, but I’ll do my best…”

Yuuri practically chokes at the blunt honesty. 

“Nighttime exists, you know,” he says incredulously. “Maybe it will get easier when… you know.”

“There you go again, assuming I know what you’re thinking.”

The idea is too fresh to be comfortable, but too exciting to not gush about. Yuuri bites his lip.

“When we move in,” he mumbles, a little too quick and a little too unintelligible, but he can practically feel Viktor’s face light up behind him. “Then Eri will be our only worry, no family or guests to scandalize.”

“You still want to?” Viktor asks, his voice hushed and hopeful. 

Yuuri rolls over to face him, straddling his thighs and pinning him down for a long, giggly kiss.

“Of course I still want to,” he whispers, his lips centimeters away from Viktor’s as he combs back the mess of sweat-caked bangs from his forehead. “I’m counting down the days.”

“Me too,” Viktor says with a grin.

They kiss for as long as the sounds from the baby monitor are unperturbed, warmly rolled up in Viktor’s comforter. Not even sex feels quite as good as the caliber of snuggle they’ve managed to achieve—at least they have a bit of stamina when it comes to lying around whispering sickening, lovey things under the blankets.

They linger long enough (and Eri lets them) that it isn’t the baby that eventually draws them out of bed, but the gurgling of Yuuri’s stomach signaling dinnertime.

“Let’s take her to the night market,” Viktor beams, pulling on a pair of clean trousers that fit him so snugly Yuuri finds himself wanting all over again. “I’m craving something fried.”

And so, bundled up in coats and scarves and Eri’s little bunny-eared hat, they wander out into town toward the train station to find dinner, chatting about night markets previous and sightseeing aspirations. Yuuri’s thighs are still shaking a bit as he steps onto the train, the golden evening light spilling through the large windows. He and Viktor have taken this train many times before, with and without Eri, but for the first time, when Yuuri sits down, Viktor squeezes in right next to him instead of across the aisle. 

It’s strange that even earlier that day, Yuuri had been trying to assess risk and reward with Viktor. As the train pulls out of the station and Eri pulls on the end of Viktor’s scarf, it’s clear that there really is no question. 

“What?” Viktor blinks imploringly down at Yuuri, who realizes with a pang of embarrassment that he’s staring.

“O-oh. Nothing. Just love you, is all.”

Viktor sneaks a hand down between them to interlace their fingers together with a gentle squeeze.

Yuuri can’t wait to move to St. Petersburg. He’s counting down the days. But until then, he’s perfectly content exactly where he is. Chilly Hasetsu autumns have never felt so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeee I told you I'd get you some YRE smut!!! This took me a long time to write, but I'm so glad I did, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> A couple things:  
1) Sex can be a very dysphoric experience for some trans people. Not all trans men enjoy or want PIV sex. Some do! Yuuri's experience with it isn't universal.  
2) That said, it's important to remember that trans male bodies are still male bodies. Genitalia doesn't dictate gender or gender role or whether someone is a top or a bottom, sub or dom, etc. Trans men who don't experience bottom dysphoria are no less male or trans.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! There will be more one-shots and mini-arcs in this AU series, so please be sure to subscribe to that. And if you haven't read the main fic, you can find it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486456/chapters/41183918) As of this posting, there are only two more chapters left!
> 
> For all updates, be sure to follow me on [Twitter.](http://twitter.com/snarkybreeze) Shares, kudos, and comments are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
